


feeling vulnerable

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x07, AND I WILL FIGHT FOR THEM TO BE PORTAYED LIKE ONE, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, because they have a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Missing scene to 2x07, fix-it because Magnus literally said he's feeling vulnerable and Alec still proceeded. Rating because I always swear like a sailor and therefore my babies do too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a missing scene and fix-it at the same time. In case you're confused why I would want to fix this in that way it's cause we didn't really see Magnus agreeing to taking the next step, it was more of a 'well I'm feeling vunerable, can we wait - oh damn he's kissing so good, hold on, didn't I just say something?'. So yeah. If you're okay with the ending don't read it. Or read it. Idk it's your decision, but please don't be a meanie. :)

He felt like he was on fire. Kissing Magnus alone was just so intense. He loved every second of it and wished it would never stop. As he closed the door with his foot, he put his arms firm around Magnus’ waist. He wanted to be close to him. As close as he could get. He wanted to feel him and kiss him. Kiss every inch that he could reach. Make Magnus feel so loved like he deserved it. Because he knew how people like him, people with magic, are being treated by everyone else. Like they are just there to grant wished and do the thing they couldn’t do without them. Like they are just things waiting to be used.

Alec wanted to show him that he was more than something to be used.

But he also didn’t wanted to push Magnus into doing things he was not ready for yet. And as strange it might sound that the person that never had sex before was ready and the other very experienced person was not, it just is the way it is and Alec was 100% okay with that.

As they slowly sat down on the bed, Magnus suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at Alec with apologizing and fearful eyes.

“Alec I – I meant that I’m not… I mean not yet,” Magnus muttered, it was almost a whisper. He was afraid.

Not that he couldn’t handle or stop Alec if it came to it, but that he might think that Magnus doesn’t want him anymore. Or that he would just go, because Magnus couldn’t give him what he wanted so desperately. His thoughts were interrupted, when Alec’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh by the Angel! I’m sorry if I made you think I would just – Oh shit, no! I would never, I promise! I should’ve said something to like, you know. Let you know it’s okay. Because it is Magnus, I’m like totally okay with waiting, I just really needed to kiss you. I swear by the Angel. Oh hell, I’m so stupid, Magnus I’m so sorry–“ He was interrupted by Magnus’ finger touching his lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled softly and caressed his cheek, stopping Alec from more rambling.

“Hey, it’s okay now. We talked about this and everything is okay now.”  Alec sighed, but nodded slowly.  

“I still should’ve said it.”

“Yes you should have, but you did now,” Magnus answered, pressing a light kiss on Alec’s temple.

“Maybe we could just cuddle? It’s late and I kinda like not being in the Institute all the time,” Alec admitted with a bashful smile.

“Oh there’s nothing I would rather do,” Magnus replied and pulled Alec down on the mattress.


End file.
